lo que encontre en la nieve
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: "solo queria algo que cazar y termine por encontrar algo que amar"  KYAAA ni yo misma me creo lo que escrivi XD pero denme una oportunidad y leanlo ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi queridos lectores que de seguro no tienen nada mas bueno que ver y por eso se están pasando el rato viendo que idea loca salió de mi mente esta vez… ¡PERO SE EQUIBOCAN!**

**Esta vez, se me ocurrió un fic tierno en vez de uno sin sentido…estaba embobada escuchando una canción y para peor andaba viendo unas imágenes, así que termine por escribir este one shot en menos de 15 minutos XD, es la primera vez que escribo un fi así, y creo que me salió como cuento infantil, pero de todos modos, ojala les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV NAGUMO:<strong>

Era un día normal y aburrido para mi, mi nombre es Nagumo Haruya, pero la mayor parte del tiempo mis amigos me dicen Burn, es molesto pero si así quieren llamarme, no me interesa. Ya cumplí 15 años y a esta edad debo traer a mi primera presa, soy un zorrito de las montañas, odio el invierno pero para mi mala suerte, ya estamos en la época. Camino en la nieve, mientras espero a un animalito bobo que pueda atrapar y irme lo más pronto posible.

No parece haber nada, mi nariz esta fría, no me gusta el frio, la nieve empieza a caer, ¿Por qué tengo que estar asiendo esto, si podría estar jugando con Heat y Neper?.  
>-¡A-CHU!... ¡me rindo!-mis manos se congelan, ya no me importa nada, tratare de cazar algo mañana…-¡A-CHU!...-¿he?, yo no hice eso-¿hay alguien allí?-…no recibo respuesta, me acerco a un arbusto cercano para encontrarme con un montículo de nieve que temblaba.<br>-oye… ¡OYE!...- no recibo respuesta, la nieve sigue cayendo, si lo dejo aquí de seguro morirá ¿Por qué debería importarme?, pero si ya lo encontré al menos podría ver quién es.

Me acerco y empiezo a limpiarlo, para percatarme que se trata de un zorrito blanco, lo limpio mas y me doy cuenta que es bastante lindo. Su cabello era blanco desarreglado, solo estaba vestido con una playera blanca de manga corta y un short corto de color café dejando ver la mayor parte de su piel, parresia bastante suave pero entumecida por el frio, siento un latido cálido… ¿Por qué siento esto?, puedo ver sus orejas que tiemblan y su cola cuvierta de nieve. Me decido y los cargo en mis hombros hasta una cueva que encontré por suerte, tal vez debería llevarlo con migo y el resto, no,…por alguna razón quiero protegerlo.

Lo recuesto en el piso y lo cubro con mi chaqueta, mis orejas y mi cola están entumecidas, me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuvo al aire libre esta pálido, me acerco y toco su mejilla, es suave, pero fría. De pronto siento que una mano sujeta la que tengo en su mejilla y veo como unos ojos azules hermosos pero opacos me miran con extrañeza y me habla.  
>-¿Quién eres?...<p>

**FIN POV NAGUMO**

* * *

><p>¿y?...¿que tal?...se que es diferente a lo que la mayor parte del tiempo hago pero tengo que admitir que me gusto bastante escribirlo y ojala les haya gustado…tiene una segunda parte pero solo si ustedes lo quieren…:D<p>

¡HA!... y hablando de mis ideas locas apenas pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo del gato ñyan ñyan…y ya tengo la idea lista para el siguiente capítulo de dulce alucinación…pero no podre subirlos esta semana por pruebas…¬¬ pero apenas las pase los subo ambos de una XD

HASTA LA PROXIMA; D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno ya que tengo un poco de tiempo y ya lo tenía listo, aquí les tengo la segunda parte de "lo que encontré en la nieve".**  
><strong> Todos sabemos que Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, y respecto a lo de "ESPECIFICA O TE MATO" pues bueno, gazel y burn son humanos pero con orejas y cola de zorritos jejeje y bueno es más que obvio que si viéramos un gazel en la nieve, TODOS nos lo llevaríamos a la casa XD<strong>  
><strong> Y bueno: aquí continuemos con el fic ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV SUZUNO<strong>

-¿Quién eres?-abro mis ojos y el es lo primero que digo al ver a un zorrito de las montañas mirándome fijamente. Su cabello era rojo con una extraña forma de tulipán y unos ojos miel.  
>Lo último que recordaba era que estaba caminando bajo la ventisca hasta desmayarme y ahora estoy en una cueva con un ser que desconozco. El me mira pero no me responde, bajo mi mirada y veo mi mano sujetando la suya lo cual hice al sentirla en mi mejilla.<br>-lo siento…-suelto su mano y siento la prensa que cubre mi cuerpo-¿tú me ayudaste?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos pero él se levanta y se aleja un poco.  
>-solo lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto- ¿es idiota?, se paro y alejo solo para decir eso y nuevamente se forma un silencio, de todos modos debería decirle gracias e irme, y así lo hago si no fuera porque me sujeta de la mano y me detiene.<br>-¡no seas tonto!, ¡está nevando!, ¿es que quieres terminar igual que antes?- no respondo, ¿a el que le importa?, el me salvo y ya le agradecí ¿Qué más quiere?  
>-eso a ti no te concierne…-el me mira enojado y me suelta.<br>-¡haz lo que quiera!- se voltea y no me habla, decido marcharme, me saco su chaqueta para dársela y me le acerco.  
>-toma llévatela…<br>-no la quiero…  
>-¡te digo que la uses!<br>-como quieras…-termino de discutir, pero nuevamente mi intento de huir es detenido por el chico cara de tulipán.  
>-al menos deberías decirme tu nombre ¿no?- ¿para qué quiere saberlo? De todos modos no me afecta en nado decírselo<br>-Suzuno Fuusuke…  
>-¿eres un zorro de las montañas?<br>-lo era…  
>-¿lo eras?<br>-deje mi manada…  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-porque quise- seguimos con el interrogatorio hasta saber todo uno del otro, su nombre es Nagumo Haruya, pero todavía no me deja ir  
>-¿ya me puedo ir?...<br>-¿no te caigo bien?  
>-no es eso…<br>-entonces ven con migo y mis amigos  
>-no…<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-por qué no…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina, creo que mi idea del one shot no resulto pero tienen que admitir que los hice cortitos y no me esperaba recibir amenazas¬¬, y como una de las que me amenazo sabe donde vivo mejor lo subí al tiro XD….falta la ultima parte y termina, espérenlas con ansias y tratare de el miércoles subir más fic respecto a mis pruebas, ando media emo porque no me va muy bien, así que denme su apoyo <strong>  
><strong> HASTA LA PROXIMA!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya chicas, aprovechando que estoy con computador en mano, pues manos a la obra, realmente con amenazas subo más rápido, además ya lo dije antes, saben donde vivo ¬¬U…como sea aquí tienen el tercer capítulo…**

* * *

><p>No importa cuánto insistiera, el zorrito blanco no le respondía nada más que: "no", "porque no", "no quiero", él quería protegerlo pero Suzuno no correspondería en lo mas mínimo, para su delgada convección, era bastante intimidante, aunque esto causaba mas interés por parte de Nagumo en saber que había sido del pasado del zorrito blanco.<br>-tal vez te fuiste de tu manada porque te tenían un apodo, el mío es Burn así que no deberías avergonzarte…-Suzuno lo miro un poco enojado, pero no le dio importancia  
>-no es por eso…<br>-¿entonces tenias apodo?  
>-eso no te importa…<br>-¡yo te dije el mío! Lo justo es que me digas el tuyo- se quedaron mirando, hasta que ya aburrido Suzuno decidió cooperar  
>-Gazel…<br>-pero si es bastante lindo…mejor que Burn…-Nagumo hiso un pequeño puchero, por el cual Suzuno no pudo evitar reír un poco, lo que causo un sonrojo por parte del peli rojo hasta que unas voces los sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
>-¡Burn! ¡Burn! ¿Estás por aquí?...- Nagumo reconoció las voces y supo que eran Heat y Nepper, al instante pensó en llevarse con él al zorrito así que lo tomo de la muñeca.<br>-¿Qué haces?  
>-te llevo con migo<br>-no quiero…  
>-vamos, vamos no te pongas así<br>-¡DIJE QUE NO!-Suzuno se soltó del agarre de Nagumo y cayó al piso abrazándose a sí mismo, por alguna razón en ese instante a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su pasado y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquellos. Nagumo lo miro, y savia que no aceptaría, por lo menos no por ahora, se agacho y le hablo.  
>-gazel…<br>-¡DEJAME! ¡SOLO DEJAME Y VETE!  
>-¡no me iré sin ti! ¡No lo entiendes! –Nagumo volvió a acercarse al zorrito que ahora tenía las orejas caídas y no se dejaba tocar, cuando Nagumo tomo su mano, Suzuno lo aparto con una cachetada, luego las voces de Heat y Nepper se escuchaban más distantes, por lo que Nagumo no tuvo más opción que ir tras ellos, claro que sin antes voltearse para ver a su zorrito en la misma posición sin intensiones de moverse. Lucia tan indefenso y débil, completamente diferente al ser que minutos antes estaba discutiendo con él.<br>Nagumo finalmente salió de la cueva dejándolo solo al igual que antes de que lo encontrara en la nieve. Paso la tarde y Burn no volvió, por lo que Suzuno decidió salir de allí para encontrarse con la realidad.

* * *

><p>"había una vez un triste zorrito, que fue abandonado por su manada al ser diferente, tanto como su actitud como físico, fueron rechazados, dejándolo a su suerte en lo más alto de las montañas sin nadie a quien recurrir…este zorrito no confiaba en nadie y no era querido por nadie…hasta que encontró a alguien que lo protegió y lo quiso pero él lo rechazo… ¿ahorra que pasara con los dos zorritos?... ¿tendrán un final feliz?..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Siii lo sé soy maldita XD dije que este era el final pero decidí alargarlo un poquito…pero bueno ojala les haya gustado porque mientras lo escribía se me cayó una lagrimita, TT-TT no estoy acostumbrada a escribir esto, pero admito que adore escribirlo…me dio pena gazel y ustedes deciden si quieren que alargue la historia o lo deje solo hasta aquí…cualquiera de las dos opciones está bien para mí pero ustedes deciden…(que quede claro que solo queda un capitulo mas, si lo dejo con final triste , no creo que pueda dormir por las noches XD)<br>**

**BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas perdón por no escribir antes , pero es que tenía pruebas y bueno ahora estoy de muy buen humor porque no me fue tan mal como pensaba, así que aquí les traigo la continuación de lo que encontré la nieve, gracias por sus comentarios y amenazas que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo XD**

* * *

><p>Suzuno ya más calmado, salió lentamente de la cueva viendo la nieve cubriendo desde la flor más pequeña hasta el árbol más alto…todo cubierto por una manta blanca, pero sin nadie con quien admirarla, ¿Cuántos años había estado solo? ¿5 años?...eso y un poco más, siempre resistía los más brutales inviernos, pero este era tan fuerte que termino desistiendo y casi muerto si no fuera por su salvador Nagumo Haruya…él era un zorrito de las montañas, tenía una manada, un aura cálida que lo rodeaba y gente que lo apreciaba, todo lo que él no tenía…<br>pero por miedo… ¡ese maldito miedo!, termino por alejarse de él.

Por su culpa se alejaba la calidez y volvía la tristeza, frio y soledad que siempre sintió…la culpa lo consumía, deseaba estar con Nagumo aunque fuera un poco más, pero ya lo había dejado y no volvería.

Caminaba a paso lento, después de todo no tenia donde ir, llego hasta un estanque donde vio el reflejo que siempre había odiado.  
>Ese cabello blanco, esos ojos opacos, su piel ligeramente bronceada…era diferente, tanto su apariencia como su actitud fría y distante lo habían separado de todo lo que quería. Una lagrima salió de sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla hasta caer en el hielo, ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir, prefería dormir eternamente bajo un manto de nieve y no volver a despertar que seguir en este mundo solitario…un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos…desde el bosque se escuchaba el ruido de unos pasos junto con unos gruñidos que al instante lo asusto pero… ¿Qué importaba? Ya no le importaba nada se paro firmemente esperando lo peor hasta que de las ramas apareció un zorrito con extraño cabello en forma de tulipán.<p>

-¡te encontré!-gritaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente al albino sin dejarle escapatoria-diablos, con tu cabello blanco sí que se me hiso difícil encontrarte, además que lo estuve buscando tanto tiempo que no he comido nada-rio un poco dando la explicación de los gruñidos, sujetando con sus manos el rostro del otro…-¿he?... ¿estuviste llorando?- preguntaba mientras sentía como unas gotas provenientes de los ojos de otro caían por sus manos.  
>-¿T-tu volviste por mi?- Suzuno sentía sus ojos arder y al mismo tiempo un latido cálido lo invadía.<br>-¡BAKA!- lo dice golpeando la cabeza del otro- ¡te deje solo para que lo pensaras! ¡Y luego te largas a quien sabe donde! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME IRIA SIN TI!...-pero no pudo continuar al sentir algo cálido y suave que chocaba con sus labios…así es…el lindo zorrito blanco le había dado un corto pero tierno beso. Suzuno se alejo lentamente, mientras un leve color carmín teñía sus mejillas.  
>-Gracias…-dijo para luego responder el abrazo del otro y acomodarse en su pecho, claro que el otro se quedo como piedra con un rubor más oscuro que el de su cabello<br>-¿e-eso dignifica que vendrás con migo?-  
>-SI…-Nagumo estallo de felicidad moviendo su cola y apretando fuertemente contra si a Suzuno.<br>-te quiero Gazel- sonrió para sus adentros, sin despegarse del contacto  
>-idiota…yo también Burn…-guardaron un pequeño silencio hasta que Nagumo levantara el rostro del otro para volver a besarlo, la nieve caía nuevamente junto con la hermosa escena que formaban los dos protagonistas.<br>-¡A-CHU!- estornudaron ambos al mismo tiempo  
>-¡no otra vez!- gritaba Burn tomando de la mano a su zorrito he irse juntos a través del bosque…<p>

¿Qué es lo que les aguardara a ambos?  
>¿Tendrán un final feliz?...<p>

Lo único que era seguro es que sin importar la ventisca más fuerte, su calidez podría derretirla, porque a pesar que todo comenzó buscando algo que cazar termino por encontrar algo que amar…  
>y mientras la nieve caía su amor crecía…y nada lo pararía<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Bueno a menos que la autora se ponga emo y termine por hacer un final triste lo cual no pasara :D ¿o sí?)<strong>

***snif*, por alguna razón mientras lo escribía no pude evitar llorar, ¡¿Quién DIABLOS ME HISO TAN SENSIBLE?...bueno como sea…las vacaciones se acercan y con ellas mi modo friki subiendo todas las historias que se me ocurran y continuaciones de mis fic y ya que tengo tiempo tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo de este fic pronto…como me lo pidieron alargare el fic y pondré mas capítulos (todavía no se si debería poner un lemon o algo por el estilo, aunque si lo hiciera no afectaría en nada a la historia) espero que los haya gustado y agradezco sus comentarios y o amenazas a:**

**Kazemaru-aditics**

**saililove-chan**

**Pau-Chan Espitia**

**Fubuki-kazesenko**

**Momo Neko 16**

**Shaty Ana**

**Y a Dana chan que me apoya y amenaza con cada una de mis creaciones XD (lo sé, parece que lo termine pero tranquilos todavía queda material XD)**  
><strong> HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ahora vuelvo con un buen ánimo subiendo el siguiente capítulo, para que lo sepan en realidad este fic no es para llorar ya que no es emo, pero yo que soy extremadamente sensible(por eso soy blanco fácil de yanderes y asesinos XD) me puse a llorar con él, en realidad lloro con varios fic (sean emos o no ¬¬U)**  
><strong>en realidad una amiga se ríe un poco porque cuando leemos el mismo fic emo yo digo que llore y ella dice que solo le dio pena, o cuando vemos videos de terror yo digo que me aterre y ella dice que se rio ¬¬U. pero lo divertido es que cuando en el cole nos mostraron una película de terror (el juego del miedo6) yo estaba de lo más normal mientras ella estaba en un rinconcito escuchando música y tapándose los ojos XD (nos les diré quien es mi amiga porque si le este fic y tengan por seguro que lo hará me matara XD) pero bueno , me desvié del tema…disfruten el fic XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Era de noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Suzuno estaba cálidamente durmiendo abrazado al zorrito de las montañas que momentos antes lo había salvado y llevado con él y su manada. No solo tenía al chico cara de tulipán si no que había hecho otros amigos interesantes y todo en un día, eso demuestra lo rápido que puede cambiar tu vida para pero o para mejor pero en su caso para mejor…<p>

**Flash back**

Después de que la nieve empezara a caer Nagumo sujeto la muñeca de su zorrito blanco y juntos se fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Heat y Nepper.  
>-¡chicos! ¡Lo encontré!...-gritaba alegremente mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de que habían llegado.<br>-¿es tu nueva pareja?-dijo divertidamente Nepper mientras se alejaba un poco ya que savia que por su comentarios seria atacado por…  
>-¡CALLATE!...-grito Nagumo para luego lanzarse a morder al peli café el cual salió corriendo<p>

Mientras Heat miraba la escena de pelea se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba así que se giro para ver al extraño zorrito blanco que ahora lo admiraba sin expresión alguna…  
>-hola…-dijo corta y secamente sin despegar su vista<br>-h-hola…-Heat en realidad estaba un poco extrañado ya que aunque él era un poco diferente físicamente, era la primera vez que miraba a un zorrito blanco. Gazel se giro para ver al chico cara de tulipán y un castaño con una banda en la frente correr y perseguirse mutuamente, parecía que se divertían, en cambio el chico frente a el tenia cabello crema y una marca en su mejilla, hace tiempo que no se encontraba o hablaba con tantas personas pero por alguna razón se sentía bastante cómodo…

Por el lado de Burn después de lograr tirar a Nepper y tirarle la cola para que gimiera que lo sentía, se acerco nuevamente a su zorrito…  
>-chicos…el es Suzuno Fuusuke pero le pueden decir Gazel<br>-yo nunca dije eso…  
>-pero suena lindo… ¿o prefieres que te diga Fuu-chan?<br>-ya me está gustando Gazel…-dijo mientras a él y los otros dos les caía una gota al estilo anime, era cierto que les llamaba la atención su apariencia pero aun así no le tomaron mayor importancia ya que no parecía un mal chico.

-es un placer mi nombre es…  
>-su nombre es Heat y a mi dime Nepper...<br>-¡no me dejaste acabar!  
>-pero ya lo hice por ti…como sea…con que tu eres un zorrito blanco es la primera vez que veo uno…<br>-si…-pronuncio Suzuno sin inmutarse…  
>-el se nos unirá y seremos amigos ¡entendieron!...-dijo mas como una orden Nagumo mientras los otros dos asentían, Gazel le daba algo de risa, al parecer los tales Heat y Nepper eran bastante parecidos a él y Burn…<br>-¡ACHU!- estornudaron los cuatro a la vez cuando sintieron una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpear contra ellos -diablos, de seguro que se acerca otra tormenta-  
>-mejor vámonos…Gazel nuestra casa está por aquí<br>-¿casa?...-dijo recordando de que ellos Vivian en cuevas y no en casas…  
>-si, se la robamos a la caperucita roja y su abuela… (Jajaja perdón pero no me pude resistir XD)<p>

Después de unas cuantas bromas en el camino, y que el zorrito de cabello rojo no soltara ni un momento al zorrito blanco llegaron a su hogar…donde se quedaron dormidos sin mucho esfuerzo…Suzuno acomodado en el pecho de Nagumo y Heat y Nepper durmiendo casi igual de juntos mas allá…

**FIN FLACH BACK**

Y así fue pasando la noche mientras el calor los acompañaba…y la tormenta pasaba… ¿Qué les aguardara al día siguiente a los cuatro zorritos?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok capitulo listo…pues bueno antes de continuar necesito que me contesten las siguientes preguntas:<strong>

**-¿quieren lemon? ¿Cómo extra o en la historia?**  
><strong>-¿quieren que meta a mas personajes? ¿Cómo zorrito u otros animales?<strong>

**Y creo que esas son todas :D…como sea ojala les haya gustado y prometo que los próximos no serán tan cortos pero necesito su opinión primero…HASTA LA PROXIMA (y respecto a la parte de caperucita roja, se me salió XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

***snif* 20 comentarios…aunque la mayoría sean amenazas ¬¬U ¡aun así me hacen muy feliz! Y para recompensar aquí les traigo este capítulo con mido y Hiroto no me alcanzo para el lemon pero lo pondre en el siguiente sin falta, tenganme un poco de pasiencia que ultimamente he estado algo enfermita y me duele la caabeza escrivir pero aun asi ¡LO FRIKI NO SE ME QUITA NI CON LA PEOR FIEBRE!...ahora disfruten ;D**

* * *

><p>Todo parecía tranquilidad y calidez, todos durmiendo plácidamente sin el más mínimo ruido, hasta que uno los saco de sus sueños….<p>

*PAF*PAF*PAF*…se escuchaban un golpes que provenían de la entrada seguido de la fuerte ventisca azotándola y unos gritos sin sentido  
>-¡HABRAN LA PUERTA!...-decía una voz que tiritaba y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de golpear la puerta<br>-que diablos…-refunfuñaba Nagumo mientras se levantaba sin mover a Suzuno el cual no se despertó por los golpes-¿¡QUIEN ES!  
>-¡LA VIEJA INES!... ¡HABRAN LA PUERTA! NOS CONGELAMOS…<br>-¿les abrimos?...-peguntaba Heat, mientras trataba de despertar a Nepper de una patada…  
>-¡SI NOS HABREN PROMETO QUE NO ME COMERE NADA!...<br>-Midorikawa no prometas cosas imposibles…-cuando escucho esa voz se dio cuenta de que se trataban de Midorikawa y Hiroto, unos zorritos que Vivian al otro lado de la montaña y que hace poco se habían hecho más o menos amigos…  
>-ábreles antes de que despierten a fuu-chan<br>-si, si…-bostezaba Nepper mientras abría la puerta, la cual le cayo encima junto con dos zorritos, uno de cabello verde de piel morena y un zorrito pelirrojo con ojos jade y piel blanca…-¡SALGAN DE ENSIMA!-gritaba mientras trataba de mover la puerta sin ser asfixiado  
>-por favor dejen nos quedarnos aquí…¡HASE MUCHO FRIO!-decía el peli verde y al mismo tiempo era jalado por Hiroto dejando de aplastar a Nepper<br>-¡shhhhh!...-Burn les hacía señas de que pasaran, mientras le tapaba lo oídos a Suzuno los otros dos se lo quedaron mirando pero ya que estaban congelados por el frio simplemente lo ignoraron.

-¡ACHU!...-gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo, despertando a Gazel que a pesar de todos los demás ruidos recién se había despertado  
>-¿he?... ¿quiénes son?<br>-diablos… ¡ya lo despertaron!...-Nagumo se acercaba a la entrada para subir la puerta que momentos antes había sido tirada por Hiroto y Mido y que todavía Nepper se encontraba debajo de ella….  
>-el es Midorikawa ryuuji y yo Hiroto kiyama…somos del otro lado de la montaña pero nos perdimos buscando algo que comer y casi morimos de frio…<br>-¿a esta hora?  
>-Mido SIEMPRE tiene hambre…-decía mientras a él y los demás presentes se la caía una gotita al estilo anime.- ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?<br>-el es Fuu chan…y nuestro nuevo miembro…-pronunciaba Nagumo mientras lo abrazaba contra si  
>-mi nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke…ya te dije que no me llames así…<br>-pero es lindo…  
>-no lo es<br>-que si….-y así empezaron a discutir mientas Heat les ofrecía unas mantas a los otros zorritos, y Nepper seguía debajo de la puerta-¡ACHU!,-gritaban todos los presentes al notar que la puerta seguía abierta y entre Hiroto y Nagumo la cerraron por fin dejando salir a Nepper  
>-pensé que me quedaría allí hasta la primavera…-lloraba Nepper haciendo circulitos<br>-¿podemos quedarnos aquí?  
>-¡NI MUERTO!... ¡no tenemos tanta comida!...-gritaba recordando que Midorikawa comía por 5<br>-¡POR FAVOR!...-decía mido con un puchero  
>-yo lo controlare…-defendía Hiroto<br>-ni el oso kabeyama pudo controlarlo cuando se abalanzo sobre su comida (XD)  
>los presentes se quedaron recordando el suceso, incluso Gazel había escuchado hablar de un zorrito que golpeo a un oso…<p>

Después de muchos gritos, terminaron por dejarlos dormir allí y luego verían que hacer por la mañana, Suzuno por alguna razón no podía dormir, y ya que estaba acostumbrado al frio decidió ir a dar un paseo ahora que la tormenta había pasado.  
>Nagumo cuando sintió la ausencia de su zorrito decidió ir a buscarlo, savia lo difícil de encontrar que era Gazel, por su cabello blanco además de lo rápido y silencioso que podía ser…pero por alguna razón esta vez logro encontrarlo fácilmente. Estaba sentado en la nieve sin moverse, mirando la luna que se reflejaba en esos bellos ojos azules que lo miraron la primera vez que se conocieron.<br>-Suzuno…-lo llamo algo suave pero aun así fue oído por el albino  
>-¿sí?...<br>¿Qué haces aquí?-acercándose a Gazel  
>-no podía dormir, solo miraba la luna<br>-ya veo…-Nagumo se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirar al zorrito por lo que desvió la mirada avergonzado…  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-no es nada…es solo…-por alguna razón recordó lo que había pasado horas antes cuando lo encontró llorando en el lago congelado, y de ese dulce beso que se dieron mientras caía la nieve, su sonrojo se hiso más fuerte, hasta que solo por un impulso se acercó al albino juntando sus labios otra vez sintiendo la misma calidez que la primera, segunda y ahora su tercera vez. Suzuno se sorprendió un poco pero sin dudarlo correspondió el beso colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.  
>-¿y eso?...-<br>-solo quise hacerlo…-dijo riendo un poco y tomando de la nuca al albino para repetir la acción, el otro no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar y terminar dándole el paso hacia su boca la cual fue recorrida hasta el más pequeño rincón por la lengua del otro. Finalmente por culpa del oxigeno que les hacía falta terminaron rompiendo el beso dejando un hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas, seguido de un sonrojo y un brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Cayendo totalmente en sus impulsos Nagumo tumbo a Suzuno posicionándose encima de él para empezar a lamer y besar su cuello.  
>-e-espera…Nagumo…-dijo para mirar al otro con un color carmín que rebosaba en sus mejillas-nunca…había hecho esto antes…-al escuchar esto a Nagumo casi le da un derrame nasal masivo pero no se iba a echar para tras, savia lo que quería y en ese momento lo que quería era a SU zorrito gimiendo y gritando su nombre<br>-¡BURN!...-pero lo que escucho fue otra clase de grito que se iba acercando cada vez mas junto con un -¡GAZEL!...-para luego unas matas abrirse y dejar ver a los 4 zorritos que casi les da un paro cardiaco con lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, luego se escucho un ruido y lo siguiente era al pobre de Nagumo con un chichón en la cabeza y un muy confundido Suzuno lejos de él siendo consolado por los demás  
>-pobre gazel…ni un día y ya casi es devorado por Burn<br>-¡ESO A USTEDES NO LES INCUMBE!...-gritaba desde mas lejos Nagumo con cascadas en los ojos, al parecer su oportunidad con su zorrito había sido arruinada pero tendría muchas más próximas a esta…y quien sabe…tal vez en alguna podría alcanzar su objetivo ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo sé soy maldita XD dije que pondría lemon pero tuve que subir este capítulo rápido así que no alcance a ponerlo, pero en el próxima si va a haber ¡estuve a punto! .<strong>  
><strong>Pero como sea, ojala les haya gustado y si quieren más personajes solo díganme y yo los coló como sea XD tengo mucho material imaginativo…HASTA LA PROXIMA<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Y ahora la continuación de lo que encontré en la nieve, y ya que en el anterior estuve a punto, mis queridas amidas lo subo ahorita XD para sus pervertidas mente y la mía un lemonsito de nuestros zoritos favoritos ;D**

**I.E: no me pertenece, el día que me encuentre en la nieve a un Suzuno ¡ESE DIA SERA MIO! ¡Y también lo será Suzuno!**

* * *

><p>Midorikawa dormía casi encima de Hiroto mientras este ponía cara de que le faltaba el oxigeno, al parecer los dos zorritos de el otro lado de la montaña habían pasado la noche en la ex casa de la abuela de caperucita roja y para colmo después de darles algo de comer las reservas de comida habían pasado a mejor vida ()<p>

Cuando llego el amanecer todos despertaron, excepto Suzuno que acostumbraba dormir mas, mido hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque tenía hambre y mucha, tanto que despertó comiendo una silla, la cual solo quedaron dos patas (O.O)  
>-Gazel…Gazel...-lo mecía Heat sin respuesta, Nagumo sin nada de delicadeza le apretó la nariz, unos segundos pasaron en los cuales el zorrito blanco movía la cola y las orejas seguido de los brazos completamente desesperado por la falta de aire. Finalmente el pelo rojo lo soltó despertándolo y ganándose un golpe del mencionado<br>-¡Yo solo trataba de despertarte!...  
>-no fue la mejor forma….<br>-¿y cuál hubiera sido bella durmiente?  
>-yo que se…<br>-¡a la próxima te tiro agua!  
>-hazlo y encontraran tu cuerpo en el rio….-los dos se miraron desafiantes, para terminar con los cachetes inflados en forma de puchero<br>-¡TENGO HAMBRE!-grito el peli verde a todo pulmón, parando la pelea de los dos zorritos  
>-¡ustedes ya váyanse!<br>-vamos, vamos, los ayudaremos a conseguir algo que comer…-dijo con una gotita Hiroto, los otros solo asintieron y con los estómagos rugiendo salieron de la casa.  
>Pasaron bastante rato buscando comida ya sea animales pequeños o moras o lo que sea, escucharon un grito seguido de Gazel triunfante con una ardilla en su mano de ojos azules y cabello café claro.<br>-¡no me comas onegai!-lloraba la ardillita, tanto que a Midorikawa le hizo dudar si comérselo con o sin salsa de soya ya que las lagrimas lo dejarían salado.  
>-wooo, Gazel es muy bueno cazando<br>-ya me acostumbre…-dijo sin reacción tirando a la ardillita como saco de papas  
>-¡ITADAKIMASU!-grito el zorrito verde lanzándose con la boca abierta al pobre animalito<br>-¡ESPEREN!-una voz diferente se escucho, seguido de eso, de las matas salió un pescador de cabello rosa y piel morena con un enorme pescado en sus manos.-que tal si a cambio de la ardilla les doy este pescado, ¿es buen trato no?-los otros lo miraron incrédulos, no era normal ver a un humano y menos a un pescador con este frio y el estanque congelado, pero ya que el pez era más grande que la ardilla lo tiraron nuevamente como saco de papas, intercambiándolo con el animal marino  
>-wooo, ahora podemos hacer sushi…-alegre Midorikawa se había apoderado del pescado provocando que Nagumo y Nepper se lanzaran sobre él a robárselo, en cambio, Suzuno veía a la ardilla escondiéndose detrás del pescador mientras este reía viendo a los animales que para el jugaban, a pesar de que en verdad se estaban moliendo a golpes y mordiéndose las orejas…<br>-hey, ¿Qué miras zorrito blanco?...es raro ver a un zorrito blanco hoy en día.-el pescador se acercó acariciándole la cabeza dejando al pobre de Suzuno con olor a pescado. Pero Burn que vio la escena sintió que un escalofrió lo recorrió, y dejando de lado al peli verde mordió la mano del pescador haciendo que este lo apartara de golpe, tirándole al piso.

-¿¡qué diablos?...-se sobaba la mano que sangraba.-que zorro mas pendenciero, mejor me voy, vamos ardillita,-dijo haciéndole ademan a la ardilla para que lo siguiera, la cual por miedo a que lo volvieran a cazar lo siguió sin queja.

De vuelta en la casa Hiroto, obligado por Midorikawa estaba cocinando el pescado, también como agradecimiento por todas las molestias. Estos dos reían, pero al otro lado de la casa Heat y Nepper estaban preocupados, ya que Nagumo se encontraba con el codo sangrando cuando cayó y se raspo en unas rocas, y por más que Suzuno le hablaba este no le respondía.  
>-Burn…-nada- ¿Nagumo?...-nada, el zorrito tomo un poco de aire y como última opción dijo- Haruya…háblame por favor… -el otro se sonrojo un poco al escuchar su primer nombre, y más o menos convencido se volteo para ver al zorrito que lo miraba con cara asesina<br>-HIIIIII ¡DUELE!,-se escucho, para luego Hiroto y Mido ver que como Nagumo se encontraba boca abajo, con Suzuno encima de él curándole el codo con alcohol…  
>-¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SACASTE AL ALCOHOL?<br>-me lo presto el león Fudo...  
>-¡ARDE! ¡ARDE!...-gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos, los otros solo miraban divertidos, luego llego la hora de comer, al peli verde lo alejaron hasta una esquina con su platito correspondiente para que no devorara la comida del resto…<br>-todavía tengo hambre…  
>-¡PUES AGUANTATE!...-gritaron los 5 al mismo tiempo, luego unas cuantas bromas, pero por alguna razón Nagumo seguía enojado e ignoraba a Suzuno casi por completo. Nepper noto esto y se acercó al peli blanco, en ese momento supo la razón del enojo de Burn<br>-Heat…  
>-¿Qué?<br>-recuerdas que cuando Suzuno cuando llego no le dimos importancia por ser nuevo  
>-pues sí, ¿y?<br>-era por el olor…-Heat lo miro extrañado y luego el pelo castaño señalo al peli blanco.-Gazel cuando llego olía Nagumo…pero cuando lo acaricio el pescador, quedo con su olor  
>-¡¿QUE?...-grito Heat, al mismo tiempo que el otro le tapaba la boca con su mano, luego los dos vieron a Nagumo el cual parecía que estaba haciendo un leve puchero<br>-entonces…por eso está enojado…  
>-si...<br>-y ahora que hacemos…  
>-¿Qué tanto murmullan ustedes dos?...-dijo Midorikawa para aparecer entre los dos, sin previo aviso<br>-Q-Que, Suzuno huele a pescado…-Heat se tapo la boca después de percatarse de lo que había dicho, Nepper se golpeo la frente con su mano y a Mido se le apareció una estrellitas en los ojos, luego el peli verde se tiro sobre el pelo blanco comiéndole el cabello el cual efectivamente olía a pescado. En seguida y mas que obvio los dos pelirrojos se les formo una venita de ira, Hiroto jalo de la cola al piel morena alejándolo del zorrito, para luego este ser jalado fuera de la casa por el otro pelirrojo.  
>-etto, ¿esto será para mejor o para peor?<br>-ni idea…-los dos se miraron con miedo y sin decir nada, uno se fue a espiar a los zorritos que estaban de visita y el otro a los protagonistas.

-oye ya suéltame…-pedía el recientemente atacado por Midorikawa  
>-¡CALLATE!...-Suzuno lo miro extrañado, realmente lucia enojado, más que cuando se pelearon en la cueva (capítulos anteriores ;D)<br>-Nagumo…-el ,mencionado, lo miro y le dio una leve olfateada, en seguida su enojo se volvió más notable, se sentó sin decir ni una palabra, con las orejas algo caídas  
>-cabeza de tulipán…<br>-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE TULIP…?-cuando se dio vuelta el albino había juntado sus labios por medio segundo para que se tranquilizara, pero cuando sintió su olor nuevamente se enojo de sobre manera,- ese olor…-Gazel lo miro sin entender a que se refería, pero pronto lo sabría ya que rápidamente fue tumbado al piso, seguido a esto el peli rojo se acercó a sus orejas, para morderlas…  
>-¡DUELE!...-grito tratando de quitarse al zorrito de encima pero solo lo mordió más fuerte, logrando que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos junto con unas gotas de sangre de el orificio que había dejado. Luego lamio su oreja quitando el olor que el pescador había dejado -Burn baka…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos<br>-falta la otra  
>-¡NI CREAS!-pero nuevamente su otra oreja fue mordida, y realizado ya todo el proceso anterior, el pelirrojo se sentía satisfecho después de haber logrado su misión. Cuando noto la forma en que se encontraba "SU" zorrito, casi le cae un chorrito de sangre. Suzuno temblando, con lagrimas en los ojos y un rosado cubriendo sus mejillas…-Burn baka….cabeza de tulipán…-maldecía por lo bajo, esto le resulto bastante divertido al otro<br>-perdón, perdón, pero te vez muy lindo así-dijo volviendo a sonreír besándolo tiernamente, Gazel levanto sus brazos y los enrosco en el cuello de Burn, profundizando el beso. Nagumo se dio el gusto de pasar su lengua por los labios de albino logrando que este gimiera un poco aprovechando la oportunidad para meter su lengua y empezar la lucha entre ellas. Sin romper el beso, Nagumo empezó a subir su mano por debajo de la camiseta del otro, pero este no le daría el gusto, después de haberlo mordido tan salvajemente, decidió "_castigarlo_"

* * *

><p><strong>ok aqui empeza lo bueno, pero como no quiero subir un capitulo tan largo, lo pongo en dos partes, pero para que no me amenazen de muerte subo el otro artiro asi disfruten y denme revies, ya que por cada uno cierto zorrito rojo violara a cierto zorrito blanco ;D<br>**


	8. LEMON advertencia

**lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui tienen el lemonsito, pero les advierto a los fanaticos de los zorros o de los animalitos tiernos he inocentes...**

**¡****larguense si no quieren dañar su mente!**...**para el resto...disfruten XD**

* * *

><p>En un rápido movimiento lanzo a su pareja al suelo desabrochándole los pantalones y sacando su miembro al aire libre. Tocándolo un poco, haciendo que este se endureciera fácil mente. El pelirrojo estaba que se moría, pero esto era solo el comienzo del castigo por parte del otro, con un poco de duda Suzuno metió de una, el gran miembro del zorrito en su boca casi atorándose pero sin quejarse, ya que asiendo esto logro que el otro lanzara un gemido ronco.<p>

Adentro de la casa, específicamente en la ventana, un Nepper que casi se le dislocaba la mandíbula de lo abierta que la tenia, considerando su salud mental serró las cortinas para dirigirse donde Heat que se encontraba casi en las misma circunstancias solo que a este le salía un chorrito de sangre de la nariz.  
>-Pervertido…<br>-¿¡que yo qué?...-logro decir sacando un mágico pañuelo limpiándose la nariz, pero notando un hilito de baba que caía de la boca del otro  
>-mira quien habla…<p>

**Volviendo a la pareja principal…**

Suzuno con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo lamia el "amiguito" de Nagumo, este soportando los gemidos tratando de agarrarse a cualquier cosa, que fue en esta ocasión los cabellos blancos del otro, suspiraba entre cortado, literalmente muriendo de placer, con la cara más roja que su cabello y lo que lo tenía en este estado no era solo la forma en que era atendido si no la expresión malditamente provocadora que adornaba el rostro zorrito blanco

.Sin poder aguantar y ya que su orgullo le prohibía venirse antes que el uke retiro bruscamente al menor de su parte intima, para volver a la posición inicial y empezar a lamerle el cuello y el torso, dejando marcas, que lo marcaran como suyo para que nadie se le acercara…, le saco de un solo movimiento los pantalones repitiendo el acto y metiéndose el miembro de Gazel por completo en la boca lamiendo rápidamente. Suzuno soltó un sonoro gemido, sentí tanto placer pero al mismo tiempo le jalaba para que se alejara, no lo logro, si no que su cuerpo perdió fuerza y ya sin resistir se corrió en la boca del otro, pero ni una gota fue desperdiciada ya que el muy descarado de Nagumo se lo bebió todito damas y caballeros…  
>Gazel más rojo que un tomate y completamente choqueado al ver la escena apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.<br>-escúpelo…  
>-no…<br>-¡te digo que lo escu….HIIIII…!-chillo al sentir un dedo rosando su entrada…-n-no, no….  
>-¿no quieres?...decía con cara de zorrito degollado haber si lograba cambiar de parecer a su amante.<br>Para el otro esto era hacer trampa, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa cara, así que solo contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
>-Has lo que quieras….-dijo resignado, el otro solo sonrió y siguiendo sus ordenes introdujo el primer dedo, el de abajo se tensaba un poco, pero dando pequeños gemidos recibió el segundo y tercer dedo, en su interior, dilatando hasta ya estar lo suficientemente mojado y listo para darle la bienvenida al ya palpitante miembro de Nagumo…<br>-Suzuno…la meteré…-ya casi se corría cuando Suzuno se la estaba chupando, y el muy tarado se la aguanto, y ahorra al ver tan endemoniadamente sexi a su zorrito, estaba que reventaba.  
>-¡NI LO PIENSES!-grito histérico, alejando un poco al otro casi tratando de escapar<br>-¿¡POR QUE NO?  
>-¡POR QUE NO!<br>-la meteré…  
>.¡Que no!<br>-¡Qué si!- y así comenzaron una de sus muy bien conocidas pelas, pero seamos sinceras Suzuno al igual que Nagumo también lo quería, aunque ya conocemos sus personalidades, y se hubieran seguido paliando si no fuera porque Nagumo arto y casi que reventaba, de un tirón posiciono en cuatro al albino, jalándole de la cola y de una sola estocada, lo metió hasta el fondo, ganándose un muy merecido-¡NAGUMO!-de parte del otro, al sentir un grueso intruso en su interior.

**Volviendo a la casa:**

-N-Nepper…  
>-¿sí? H-Heat…<br>-¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo?...  
>-eso creo…-los dos más rojos que él cabello de los semes, estaban quietecitos atentamente escuchando los gritos que provenían de afuera…esa sí que sería una noche larga para ambos…y mas para los ukes…<p>

**Volviendo a afuera**

-ha…¡HA!...-gemía a más no poder entregándose a las salvajes embestidas de su zorro, devorándolo embistiéndolo una y otra vez, dejando marcas y chupones por toda su espalda. si hablamos por Nagumo este estaba disfrutando al máximo la extremadamente virgen y apretada entrada del peli blanco…  
>-M-Mas….-rogaba, moviendo sus caderas al compas de los fuertes movimientos en su parte trasera, le dolía, no podía negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba y más cuando sus suplicas fueron oídas casi de inmediato, llevando un ritmo de manera bestial…Nagumo sintiendo su interior tan apretado, embestía lo más rápido posible, sacudiéndose dentro, gimiendo por lo bajo el nombre de quien le daba tanto placer…aunque si leen mas arriba verán que lo tomo por la fuerza (¬¬U).<p>

Y llego…llego el momento de gloria…Suzuno con lagrimas en los ojos y su rostro cubierto de rojo, importándole muy poco su orgullo soltó un muuuy audible gemido, el cual fue música para los oídos de su excitado seme, que por inercia, termino dentro llenándolo de un liquido tibio y blanquecino.

Lista de lo que paso luego:

-Un …"te amo" por parte de ambos  
>-besito…<br>-reprimenda…  
>-golpe en la cabeza…<br>-encuentro de los otros dos zorritos en la misma condición que ellos  
>-y finalmente otros dos zorritos dentro de la casa, uno marrón desangrándose y el otro en un rincón traumatizado…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tan, tan… (Por ahora ;D)<strong>

**Bueno, lo dije antes, este es algo así como un capitulo extra, es parte de la historia pero si no les interesa, el que se lo salte, puede seguir leyendo la historia, sin problemas…espero que les haya gustado…respecto a la aparición del pescador y la ardilla no sé de donde mi mente los saco, pero dieron paso al lemon…así que…¡gracias mente retorcida XD!**

**Ahora unas preguntitas y las dejo tranquilas**

**Verán…yo no me considero taaan mala para el dibujo y quiero hacer uno con mi fic que más les guste…**  
><strong> es mas que obvio que este es una opción, pero no estoy 100 % segura, así que<strong>  
><strong> ¿de cuál de mis fic debería hacer un dibujo? <strong>  
><strong> ¿Debería poner más personajes?<strong>  
><strong> ¿Debería darle un final o tiene potencial para continuar?<strong>  
><strong> ¿Creen que mi sueño de encontrarme un Suzuno en la nieve es posible? (DIGANME QUE SI! .)<strong>  
><strong> ¿HASTA LA PROXIMA? ;D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Un saludito a todas que les dio interés y me apoyaron y comentaron en este fic, originalmente este fic solo sería un one shot pero termino siendo un fic mucho más largo que eso, como sea el tema es que este es el capitulo penúltimo, así que ojala lo disfruten y no me traten de matar…gomen pero tenía que terminar en algún momento ¿verdad?...y lamento mucho no haber continuado antes con el resto pero me pondré las pilas y ahora sin más la continuación**

**La fogata parte 1:**

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, Suzuno Fuusuke un zorrito blanco abandonado por su manada que no confiaba en nadie, y tampoco amaba o llegaba a querer a ningún ser viviente, termino siendo parte de una familia, con personas amigables aunque extrañas. Llegar a querer a alguien, y al mismo tiempo en confiar nuevamente.<p>

Pero para esto tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo sufriendo, llorando en su interior ya que siempre mantenía ese semblante frio e insensible, pasando por los momentos más difíciles, congelándose en el frio, pasando semanas sin comer… en algunas ocasiones con heridas y enfermedades.

Pero ya no pensaba eso, no, no quería recordar esos tiempos, ya que ahora tenía a alguien que amaba aunque siempre peleaban y pocas veces se mostraran cariño. Amigos, algunos se la pasaban discutiendo igual que el con Nagumo pero era mejor que otros que se vaciaban el refrigerador en 5 minutos.

Sí, todo parecía maravilloso, además de conocer nuevos animales, como la ardilla Tachimukai que trataron de comerse días antes los lobitos Goenji y Fubuki, el pescador que aunque era humano le regalaba pescado siempre que podía…el invierno estaba terminando y con este la llegada de la primavera, nunca le importaba demasiado pero ahora por primera vez podía ver lo hermoso que podía ser el paisaje a su alrededor

-con que pronto llegara la primavera…-decía Nagumo y su peculiar peinado recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Gazel mientras este miraba al vacio y comía un helado.  
>-si…<br>-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaste…  
>-si…<br>-y…-hiso una pausa donde se sonrojo un poco.-han pasado muchas cosas… ¿no?-el peli blanco so sonrojo al recordar lo que habían llegado a hacer, y le pego un golpe en la nuca al otro  
>-¡¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE!-decía levantándose, y sobándose la cabeza, en la cual salió un chichón al estilo caricatura.<br>-pervertido…además recuerdo que por tu culpa…mis orejas dolieron toda una semana  
>-eso y otra cosa mi querido Fuusu-chan...-otro golpe…-¡AUCH!<br>-no tienes que recordarlo…  
>-si, si por cierto, Midorikawa me invito a una fogata...<br>-¿fogata?  
>-ya sabes, hoy en la noche con todos los demás intrusos que duermen en nuestra casa<br>-bien, iré...

-aunque no quisieras, te obligaría de todas formas…-decía riendo acostándose en las piernas del albino-lo bueno de la primavera es que ahora ya que no hay nieve puedo encontrarte más fácilmente…  
>-si, si… en cierta forma no encuentro que eso sea muy bueno…no me dejas en paz ni un momento<br>-y no lo hare…-reía durmiéndose plácidamente, a lo que Suzuno sonreía levemente y le acariciaba las orejas, luego de eso y que Gazel le diera una reprimenda a Burn por quedarse dormido en sus piernas y hacer que se entumecieran, llego la noche y lo lejos de podía ver a un lobo con cabellos en punta de color crema y a otro lobito más pequeño de cabello platina y mirada pacifica…que los habían conocido hace poco, un día que los encontraron abrazados en un árbol hueco, después de una gran ventisca.

Cerca de ellos estaban sus amigos zorros el comilón y la hoja de papel andante, al segundo le decían así por su muy blanca piel, y si no fuera por su cabello rojizo y sus ojos verdes, de seguro que lo hubieran perdido en la nieve más de una vez. En el mismo lugar, Heat y Nepper acumulando leña para la fogata, claro que empezaron a hacer una competencia por ver quién cargaba mas, terminando con todos los leños dispersos en el piso.

-esta si será una larga noche…-suspiraba el albino de ojos azules, mientras Haruya iba a regañarlos, pero antes de eso tropezar con un tronco y caer cómicamente (XD)

Luego de arreglar todo, la fogata estaba lista, justo a tiempo para la llegada de la noche y como buen dicho de Midorikawa: "_cada oveja con su pareja"._

-¡bien!, ¡digamos historia de terror!-grito entusiasmadamente el zorrito peli verde meneando la cola y obviamente captando la atención de todos.  
>-a mi me parece bien, ¿y a ustedes?-pregunto Hiroto con una sonrisa<br>-¡yo no me asusto con nada!...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Haruya y Nepper seguros de sí mismo  
>-yo estoy bien, si Fubuki está de acuerdo…-dijo sobreprotectoramente Goenji abrazando al lobito plateado<br>-s-si…está bien…-con un leve color carmín  
>-¿Suzuno?...¿a ti no te da miedo?-pregunto Hiroto a Gazel, al cual por su expresión parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo<br>-está bien..  
>-si no me equivoco, ya que Gazel era un zorro solitario y ha recorrido muchas partes de la montaña, debe saber buenas historias ¿no?-dijo Midorikawa, insensiblemente, a lo que todos menos el lograban tomar con delicadeza, pero Suzuno no le tomo importancia y solo asintió-¡bien entonces tu empiezas!<br>-no me importa, pero si alguien no quiere traumarse, tápese las orejas…-dijo y el único que les tapo fue Fubuki, y el resto trago un poco se saliva-bien, ya no hay marcha atrás….había una vez…

* * *

><p><strong>¡CORTEN!...por ahora está bien…jejeje suspenso, no mucho peo aunque sea un poquito XD<strong>  
><strong> ahora si, la próxima parte sea la última, pero será más larga que el resto…pero no me maten, al momento que termine este fic, empezare uno nuevo, llamado "la mansión de los condenados", tengo mucha fe en ese fic, así que ojala pasen a verlo, por allí subí una introducción a lo que será el fic, y el primer capítulo como ya lo dije después de terminar este ;D<strong>

**Unas preguntitas y listo:**

**-¿les gusto la aparición de Goenji y Fubuki?**  
><strong> -¿qué les gustaría que pusiera en próximo capítulo? (¡después de todo es el ultimo así que si quieren pedirme algo háganlo ahora o nunca!)<strong>  
><strong> -¿me mataran por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo?... (Ténganme paciencia .U)<strong>

**-¿HASTA LA PROXIMA?... ;D**


End file.
